new girl freshie
by welx.aaron
Summary: a new girl arrives. She's a former military academy student i know japan has none but just for the story i added it.haha Echizen gets interested in this girl...


Prince of Tennis (Fan Fiction)

"I need to work on flexibility today…" as he was drinking his milkshake he heard footsteps and had a quick look at whoever created those noises. "Huh? It's her again? Doesn't she ever stop?" He saw his fans' club president Tomo.

"Echizen! Ryoma!! Good morning, here, I have something for you" she brought out a lunchbox and gave it to him.

"Huh?" She gave him the lunchbox as she ran to her class. "See you at lunch time!" She ran without even looking back.

He walked through the hallway.

"Good morning Ryoma!" "Ryoma!" "Hey Ryoma!" everybody around him greeted him good morning except for one…

He got curious about that girl.

"Who is she?" This girl strolled silently through the hallway with her hair worn down, hand in her pocket, glasses, and a military jacket tied on her waist.

He trailed her with his eyes until she got into her room… "Uh…now I know, she's also a first year student."

He walked to his chair thinking of that girl, who seemed so familiar,

"It is as if I saw her before. I just can't remember when and where..."

It was lunchtime, he saw her again, the only freshman who did not have any interest to be mingling with him.

He noticed her staring at him. Her stare was not like the others it was hard-hitting and sharp.

He remembered that this girl was following him since the school year started. This continued for days.

In that certain afternoon, he decided to practice on his own to have a little hint of what his weaknesses are if there were still some.

He went to the school's patch to practice. He saw her once more… staring.

"Why is she following me?"

The girl with deep ocean blue - green eyes stared penetratingly but her long graceful hair and glasses hid them.

She was analyzing…

He just continued with his practicing. "thuk! thuk! thuk!" the ball hit the wall several times…

"He's really good." She whispered to herself.

He got pissed off. He wanted to carry out his plan alone. Not with someone watching him as if, she was going to take the life out of him.

"You." He pointed his racket to her. "Are you a member of the tennis club or of that fans' club?"

She stood from the grass she was on and dropped her bag that she was clutching a while ago.

"No. I'm not a member of any of the clubs you mentioned." She seemed offended of what he said.

"Then, of what club are you? Why are you following me?"

"Don't think of something foolish. Let's say I am one of this school's "military oriented students" and I'm here to learn…" She turned away and walked.

He got puzzled…

"Huh? – the military?"

"Miss, you said you need to learn?"

She turned back to answer, "Tennis. What else? If I would ask you to teach me, you would Of course not..."

"Let's play then."

She walked towards him, opened her school bag. She took another bag in it and got her racket in that bag. "Let's play."

She stretched, warmed up then started the play.

The ball flew from side to side.

"Who is she? She seems familiar. Oh… this technique."

"Ah!" She hit the ball. "Echizen take this!"

"I score." He smiled

"I know this… Dropshot. Well it's kinda simple but still it's not for an average 12 year old player." He was amazed seeing a first year girl play tennis like that.

The game went on…

"He's a really great player. I haven't scored since this game started"

"Work on your foot work to retrieve the ball better." He observed this while playing. "You have much to learn."

The next game…

'one game to love'

The 3 game set ended with a 2-0

"Well I guess you win." She smiled as she accepted her loss.

"Uhm… Who are you? You seem familiar."

"Familiar? Are you kidding me? We never met since the school year started. Well, I was following you but…"

"I really know her…those eyes-"

"Thanks, I really learned a lot."

"Why not join the tennis club?"

"Are you kidding? That club is for guys."

"Oh yeah right. But why not try the women's club? You may not be in the tournaments yet but at least you could learn more."

"No thanks, I can't."

"Why?"

"Humph…" She nodded. "You talk as if you know me… He wouldn't let me."

"Who he?" She didn't answer. They packed their things up and walked.

"As I was asking, what's your name?"

They approached the gate.

"Grayson, Ame"

"rain?"

"Yeah right…" She tied her black hair up and took off her glasses.

Ryoma blushed.

She walked towards the setting sun.

He went home.

He saw his father inside the house reading some magazine about girls. He turned the TV. on.

"Hey kid! Would you turn that thing off? Can't you see I'm reading?"

"Shut up old man."

He was browsing the channels when he saw that name in the news -General Grayson-. He remembered now where he saw her. In the newspaper, with General Grayson. She was sitting beside her father in the picture. He was being interviewed about some politician's case and he was with Ame.

They were inside a campus of a military academy.

The next day…

She was walking on the hallway, with her military uniform for training, wearing her hair down, with crossed arms as if she was thinking of something very serious. She was talking to herself.

"Tennis is my passion but… he wouldn't let that be… He wants me to be a military officer, like him."

"If that is so, why not talk to him and tell him what you feel?"

"Ryoma? You were listening?"

He tapped her shoulder. "C'mon, join the club. You already got the guts."

She stopped. She bowed her head, "I can't."

She walked away faster and faster trying to hide her tears.

He ran after her.

He grabbed her wrist. "If you can't fight for your stand, who will?"

"You don't understand!" She wiped her tears out and again looked at him with those eyes. "…I can't. He would treat me as a disgrace if I would do that."

"Disgrace…" Ryoma thought of the word.

She took her hand and went to her training area.

He walked to the tennis court staring at his racket while walking.

"I have all the opportunity to play tennis and to join this club… My father even gives me more challenge when it comes to tennis, while she is deprived of everything that I have."

After her training, she stopped at some vending machine, bought a can of soda while thinking of what he said to her.

"He's right. If I won't fight for my stand, who will?"

That night in the Grayson's residence…

"Dad, um… I was wondering if I could…"

"Could what?"

"If I could… at least join the Seigaku tennis club…"

"Tennis club? You are my only daughter and you will just be a player? You were a born officer!"

"That is not what I want! I have loved tennis for years dad! That is my life. I'm pretty tired of your authoritarian ways. Now that I know that I can-" she paused thinking that she wouldn't be able to say good things. "If you would not let me… you will never see me in this house again!" She ran out of the house.

"I will find you! Then I'll transfer you back to a military school in America!"

She ran past the park, the school and two of the Seigaku regulars going home. She stopped at one post gasping for air. She sat there worn-out.

"Tennis was the only thing I wanted to do in my whole life. Why wouldn't he understnd?"

The Regulars saw her running and followed her.

"Ame, why were you running at this hour?" Momoshiro asked her.

"You know her?" Ryoma asked him.

"Yes, of course. I think she is really the only girl commonsensical enough to join the tennis club. She's the only one who would join not because of petty crushes but of her interest in tennis. And besides, who wouldn't know the American general's daughter?"

"Huh? Oh, right."

"Well, I really need to go now. My mom's getting fire hot from waiting. Would you go with her to her house for me? Her dad must be really worried right now." Momoshiro walked away.

"Miss Grayson, are you ok?"

"Stop calling me with that name, I hate it." She laughed carelessly.

"Ame, what happened?"

"Ryoma…" She sobbed.

"It's my dad, he wouldn't let me…"

"Let you?"

"…be in the tennis club."

She grabbed his collar trembling with anger and frustration, he calmed her, took her hands off his collar and held them close, "He would understand, after sometime."

"He wouldn't."

He held her hands tighter, "He would know his mistakes." Knowing that the words he just said were merely comforting words, he hardly looked at her on the eye.

She smiled, "I really wish he would."

He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Come, I'll take you to your house."

"No. I'd rather stay here. I cannot go home now. Things are still complicated."

"Then, come with me."

"Huh? Where?"

"To our house. Look Senior Momoshiro told me to take care of you. Don't be paranoid and come with me."

She did not answer. She just walked with him having a blank face.

He looked at her. He felt the misery that she was having.

They walked home…

"Kid! You brought a girl now eh."

"Stop it. Do you have any clothes for her?"

"Ask the girl in the house."

"Hey, do you have any extra clothes there?"

"Yes." She smiled at Ame but Ame gave no reaction.

Ryoma took the clothes and gave them to her, "Ame. Here, wear these. You could sleep in her room."

She nodded her head slowly.

Ame went to her room as the phone rang.

"Can I speak with Ryoma Echizen?"

"Hello, Ryoma speaking."

"Is my daughter there? I said a few things to her a while ago." He sounded worried but stern.

"Yes, she's here."

"Kid, who's that you're talking to?" Nanjiro got curious but he does have a clue of whom it was. He snatched the phone from Ryoma.

"Ehem…Who's this? Ah! Mr. Grayson, this is Nanjiro… I think it is better for the girl to stay here for the night. She looks quite confused about things and she needs space. She wouldn't drop by if she didn't need it… If you want, Ryoma would drop her there tomorrow after classes."

"Yes. I think I really clouded her mind now. I would really be thankful for your kindness. Please keep her safe."

"If that is all, Goodbye."

"-Wait. Could I talk to my daughter?"

"Sure!" He called Ame.

She came down from upstairs.

"Hello dad?" Ryoma sat beside her.

"Daughter. I understand that you love tennis. However, as you can see I need to pursue our family as being a military one. It is our reputation on the line. I know that maybe this is too much for you. But I do insist. Actually, I thought of doing this when you are already in College but it seems that you are slowly being eaten by those mentalities. And… That's why I am sending you back to a Military School. Back to the United States. I'm really sorry but this is what my father chose for me before. And I didn't regret agreeing with him. So, for the reputation and for your own good, do this for me."

Ame was shocked by this and so was Ryoma.

"But-"

"No buts, you are to do this for the family. I want to see you tomorrow afternoon. Understand? Good Bye."

The phone slipped her hands.

Ryoma took the phone and placed it back to its proper place.

"Ryoma, thanks for having me here." She went back to her room. Blank faced.

He thought of that all night.

The next morning…

"Look Ryoma and that girl…"

"Yeah. They've been together since yesterday…"

"I also heard that she slept at Ryoma's house…"

"…"

"Hey, you two would you stop gossiping about other people."

The girl replied in a insulting tone, "Oh, sorry Ryoma…"

He took her to her room and watched her get her things from her locker.

Her friends approached her.

"Ame, are you going away?"

"Why Ame?"

"Yes. I guess I will be going. I'll miss you guys." She hugged two of her best friends and said her goodbyes.

She went out of the room.

He blocked her way.

"Wouldn't you let me pass?"

"Why, wouldn't you miss me too?"

"Of course I will. You're the only person I've aimed to beat ever since. You taught me to fight for my stand but I didn't do it quite well. And you've been a good friend. Happy?"

Ryoma looked away and smiled.

"So? You want me to hug you too?"

He looked at her, then at the floor, still smiling.

"What if I don't?"

"Then I wouldn't let you pass." He smiled at her.

"I give up." She hugged him. "I'll miss you." She then stepped back and took him at the collar, "But keep this in mind, the next time I'll see you… I'll beat you." She smiled back.

"Try it if you can." He took away her hands from his collar.

"I will." She took her hands back and released a light punch at his chest.

She walked away, tied her hair up, removed her glasses, he blushed; she glanced at that hallway for the last time, and will never be there to walk in that hallway again.

Note: Japan does not have a military army or academy. Apparently, the military training denoted in this fan fiction is just made up by the writer. All of these are just make believe.

Oh, c'mon… bear with me.

Haha


End file.
